Amuro Ray
|-|Amuro Ray= |-|RX-78-2 Gundam= |-|RX-93 Nu Gundam= |-|RX-93-v2 Hi-Nu Gundam= Summary Amuro Ray (アムロ・レイ Amuro Rei?) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam, a major character in the sequel, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, and the main protagonist of the movie, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. He is the benchmark of all Gundam pilots that came after him, being most famously known for piloting the powerful RX-78-2 Gundam during the Universal Century's One Year War. Power and Stats Tier: 10-A | 8-A | 7-C, 6-C with Psychoframe | Low 7-B, 6-C with Psychoframe Name: Amuro Ray Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (MSG), 23 (Zeta), 29 (CCA) Classification: Human, Newtype, Gundam Pilot Powers and Abilities Peak Human Stats, Superhuman Reactions, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Empathy, Limited Telepathy, Excellent Spatial Awareness, Can sense the presence of other Newtypes, Can block the senses of other Newtypes (and likely other telepaths in general), Highly skilled Mobile Suit Pilot, Skilled Marksman, Resistance to Mind Attacks | Super Strength, Speed and Durability, Thermal energy weapons, Beam Weapons | The same but much stronger, added remote weapons, dummies, psychoframe | The same but stronger, Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher added Attack Potency: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level | Town level (Much stronger beam rifle then the RX-78), Island level with psychoframe resonance | Small City level (Destroyed a piece of Axis with the Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher), Island level with psychoframe resonance Speed: Peak Human, Supersonic attack speed | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, Town level with Fin Funnel Barrier | Town level higher with Fin Funnel Barrier Stamina: Peak human | Virtually Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Guns | RX-78-2 Gundam (Beam Rifle, Gundam Hammer, Beam Swords, Hyper Bazooka, Beam Shield) | RX-93 Nu Gundam | RX-93-v2 Hi Nu Gundam Intelligence: Amuro is a veteran of many battles and arguably the best pilot of his time, with his only rival being Char Aznable. He is pragmatic, resourceful, and a quick thinker in a fight, shedding equipment as a distraction, creating traps to deter and ensnare foes, and even learning to shoot down Psycommu weaponry in the midst of their dreaded "omnidirectional attack" despite only encountering them hours before. He is also an amazing Mobile Suit designer, having the Nu Gundam himself after receiving Char's Psychoframe schematics. Weakness: The RX-78-2 in some material is stated to have been unable to keep up with Amuro's reflexes.|Psychoframe's resonance could destroy his machine and kill him (It does in the novel and is left up to interpretation in the movie), Needs to hook up to a power source for the Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clairvoyance:' Can sense the surrounding area and people within it beyond a normal human's sight capacity. Capable of obtaining information that he didn't see or hear. Amuro was able to concentrate his senses in order to pinpoint the exact location of the Braw Bro and instantly knew the weak points of the battleship in order to destroy it. *'Empathy:' Can read the intent of his opponent and predict their movements, feel and even "see" their emotions. Envisioned the emotions of a desperate Dozel Zabi as a giant bat monster. *'Telepathy:' Can communicate with other newtypes from many kilometers away or even the dead. Was able to instruct the White Base crew on how and where to go in order to escape the exploding A Baoa Qu from kilometers away. Key: Base | RX-78-2 Gundam | RX-93 Nu Gundam | RX-93-v2 Hi-Nu Gundam Note: The Hi-Nu Gundam has not appeared in an animated work and its stats are based on power-scaling from the Nu Gundam Gallery File:Amuro Ray All Mechs Super Robot Wars V Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Optimus Prime (Transformers: Prime) Optimus Prime's Profile (Note: Upgraded Form Optimus and RX-78-2 Gundam were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mecha Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Telepaths Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sunrise Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Military Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6